With respect to a bush (anti-vibration device) that connects an inner tube member and an outer tube member with a rubber base body formed of a rubber-like elastic body and is used for a suspension device, it is required to reduce the spring constant in the prying direction in order to secure the riding quality of an automobile.
In Patent Literature 1, an anti-vibration bush 101 (anti-vibration device) is disclosed in which a spherical bulge section 4 bulging outward in the radial direction is arranged in the middle section in the axial direction of an inner tube 1 (inner tube member) and the inner peripheral section of an outer tube 2 (outer tube member) surrounding the bulge section 4 is formed into a spherical surface of a recessed shape that is concentric with a spherical surface of a projected shape of the bulge section 4 in order to reduce the spring constant in the prying direction.
According to this anti-vibration bush 101, the spring constant in the prying direction can be reduced, because a rubber-like elastic body 3 (rubber base body) can be deformed mainly in the shearing direction between the spherical surface of a projected shape and the spherical surface of a recessed shape that is concentric therewith with respect to an input of the displacement in the prying direction.